With You
by ladyasile
Summary: Haruka has a question for Kantaro.


A/N: Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics.

With You

* * *

The strong gust felt icy against his face, almost like the iron hand that had cost him many years of his life. Though things seemed to have been mended between himself and Kantaro, there was still something off. It ached him to feel the strain so close to his heart. Memories that he had not wanted to recall came clawing at his mind. Even though he wished to remember everything from his misted up past, there were issues that he had and that prevented him from mustering up the gallantry he needed to face them. Kantaro had gone to such lengths to forgive him, to show him empathy, to give him the love that he had not known he needed.

A more stronger breeze whipped him. He opened his eyes and gazed at the night sky. That one word had bothered him. However, the reason for it had eluded him, or so he kept thinking. Love is what enabled him to make the proper choices; it was what made him who he was now. He gripped his fingers onto the roof tiles. If he had what he never did before, why did he feel so bare and peculiar?

He bowed his head, making his hair drop and cover his eyes. "Kantaro," he whispered. The name felt odd when it came out of his own mouth. At times he wondered if that was how Kantaro felt when he uttered his name.

"Haruka, come down from there. It's time for sleep!" Kantaro shouted from the ground.

Making the sigh that had come out of him even more dramatic than it should've been, he answered, "Why do you shout if it's already time for sleep, then?" Their bickering had grown on him. There were some instances when he would start an argument, just to see Kantaro's face scowl.

There was no mistaking that Kantaro enjoyed them too after hearing the small chuckle. "Well, just get down here and get ready for bed. Honestly, Haruka, you can space out at weirdest times," retorted Kantaro, teasing in his tone.

Shrugging off his thoughts, Haruka outspreaded his wings and flew down with grace. He vanished them after his foot touched the dry earth. Kantaro had a bemused smile on his face, but he ignored it. "Let's go then," he ordered.

"Haruka?" The voice stopped him in mid-step. It was clear that he and Kantaro were about to enter a discussion. As of late, they had avoided talking alone and often sought out Yoko to talk with. It now seemed that one of them was ready. "I…"

Saving him the trouble, Haruka went first. "There's nothing bothering me," a peeked over at the human, "I've been wondering about many things, Kantaro," he ended.

The crease on Kantaro's face developed further. Haruka saw how he gulped and asked, "Want to talk about it?" The lips moved as if he had been practicing the line over and over again. Or perhaps it was just in his mind. Then again, Kantaro had showered that he cared too much about him over time.

It was now up to him to either continue or stop their talk. If he went on further, he could risk revealing too much or perhaps discovering something he did not want to know. However, if he stopped, then he might never be able to move on.

He shook his head. "Kantaro," he began. That familiar pang close to his heart intensified. It felt almost as if he had chains wrapped around him… Chains that he wanted to get out of so much, that someone had to remove from him. "I've changed so much that I don't know myself anymore."

At the end of his answer, he felt arms envelop him into a fierce embrace. He could feel Kantaro's head on his back. Within himself, there was a moment of fear, but it subdued and then gave way for comfort. He understood Kantaro's actions now.

"Haruka, don't preoccupy yourself with things like that," he heard Kantaro say, muffled. The words didn't make sense. How could he not worry? It was almost like losing yourself in the vast sea of souls. "You're over thinking, aren't you?" Haruka felt the chuckle that Kantaro had released. "Haruka, in this life everyone- demons, monsters, humans, everyone -must work toward finding themselves. And at times they must meet other people to help them complete themselves." Kantaro released him, turned him, and looked up at him. "I've found you, among others, and you've all helped me become who I am. In return, I hope to help you accomplish that, if you give me the chance to." Kantaro smiled at him and held his hand. The warmth from his hand flowed into Haruka.

He was stunned, too much to speak. After letting his inner-self absorb the words, he was ready. "Kantaro, you can be strange at times," he said. He released his hand from Kantaro's and began to walk inside. "Thank you," he muttered, unsure if his friend had heard him.

The End.


End file.
